The wolf inside of me
by AmyHale1875
Summary: Isabella Swan notices different things about herself. Things that are strange and as her age increases, they only get stranger. Her mother scared of her own daughter, decides to send her away to forks to live with her father. While there Isabella discovers the supernatural world that will soon involve her.
1. Forks

Summary: _Isabella Swan notices different things about herself. Things that are strange and as her age increases, they only get stranger. Her mother scared of her own daughter, decides to send her away to forks to live with her father. While there Isabella discovers the supernatural world that will soon involve her._

 _AN: **First story on here so please be gentle I hope you all enjoy feedback is welcomed. DREAMS IN ITALICS.**_

Chapter One

Isabella Swan stood at the bus stop outside Port Angeles airport. The rain was ever so hard; she had her hood up, her bags beside her soaked. Her wait was only five minutes when an old police came to view. The window rolled down and she soon saw Charlie Swan, her dad waving at her.

Charlie's lips were formed into a big grin as he got out of his car and quickly as possible walked over to her. It was almost two years since he last saw her. Bella flashed him a tiny smile as she gave him a hug. It was the best thing she could get in this cold rainy hour. She watched her dad take her luggage and throw them in the trunk and then open the passenger door for her. She quickly slipped hoping for the warm air. She waited for Charlie to get in before she put her seatbelt on.

Shaking his head the rain dropping off of him he turned his head towards his daughter. "Hey Bells, how ya been?" he asked starting the car.

Bella smiled back. "Hey Cha- Dad, I'm good." She bit her lip as she looked out the window at the rain.

Nodding his head, Charlie started the hour drive back to forks. "So how's your mom? Haven't heard from her since she called me the day before yesterday; seemed a little stressed out."

Biting her lip, Bella pulled down her hood, finally feeling warm enough and shrugged her shoulders at Charlie, but didn't look at him. "She's ok I guess we didn't really talk much towards until I left for the airport."

Bella saw Charlie frown. "Huh… Fair enough kiddo." He said scratching his head. Charlie looked at his daughter. "Your, uh, hair looks different." he mumbled trying to find something he could possibly say without making it awkward.

"Yeah, I had a few haircuts since we last met." Bella said continuing to stare outside, watching the rain and flashed of green blur pass. One hour later and they were parked outside a familiar two story white house; the faded paint on the house being the only difference from when Bella was last here. "So you remember where your room is right?" Charlie said dragging Bella's bags out from the cruiser.

"Yeah, last door on the left up the stairs." Bella said pointing towards the second story window that was obscured by a big tree.

"Here, take the keys and you know grab a bag as well will ya?" Bella knew Charlie was only joking as she caught the keys he threw at her, making her way towards the front door Bella unlocked it and pushed it open.

Stepping inside she let out a sigh. "It feels weird to be back here, again." she said quietly to herself, hearing the slamming of the police cruiser door and Charlie grunting. She moved out of the way for him as he stepped inside and headed up the stairs with Bella's luggage.

Following behind him Bella looked left and right at her childhood home realizing that nothing has changed what so ever. Reaching her room door Charlie opened it and put Bella's stuff down beside a small desk in the corner of the room. "So I picked a few things up a lamp, laptop and some new stuff for your bed and uh I re-painted your room too, you uh like purple don't you?"

Bella could see Charlie was a bit nervous here. "Yeah sure, purple is cool". She said with a happy grin making Charlie let out a breath.

"Great, well uh there is something else." He looked at his watch on his arm and sighed "But I guess it will have to wait for tomorrow, it's kind of a homecoming present." He smiled at his daughter as she tilted her head in curiosity.

"You didn't have to get me anything, but thanks I can't wait!" She smiled back at him enjoying this rare moment. Charlie wanting to leave Bella alone to settle in made to sidestep past Bella before clicking his fingers.

"Oh yeah and before I forget, I registered you for school you start on Monday so at least you get a few days off to get used to things here again ok?". He flashed a smile.

Moving to sit down on her bed Bella laughed at a picture on the wall "yeah that's, great dad thanks" he let out a chuckle of his own when seeing what Bella was laughing at "yeah I never threw it out I thought it was funny back then still brings a chuckle to mind now, well kiddo if you need anything I'll be downstairs ok?".

Bella still staring at the photo on her wall nodded her head "Sure thing… Hey dad...thanks."

Charlie nodded scratching his mustache; he mumbled a "sure thing" and walked off closing Bella's door behind him.

 _This is a mistake. This is wrong. This shouldn't have happened. What have you done? In trouble again? Perhaps you are different? Let me out, I need to get out, Isabella. This is unacceptable fourth time this week, you're going to stay with your father, and I can't take this anymore. You are dangerous._

 _Snow was falling, the sound of roars hitting the sky, loud feet hit the ground followed by the sound of snarls "This is a dangerous place young Bella, why are you here?" there was no answer resulting in the laughter of a woman "No answer eh? Don't worry; no don't you worry young Bella everything is all right"_

 _This is a mistake, This is wrong, This shouldn't have happened, What have you done?, In trouble again?, Perhaps you are different?, Let me out, I need out, Isabella if you don't let me out, This is unacceptable fourth time this week, you're going to stay with your father, I can't take this anymore, You are dangerous._

"Ah" Bella woke up with a yelp, sweat dripping down her forehead and over her body; breathing hard Bella looked to the left, the small clock that had been on her wall since she was five years old read the time 8 AM. "Shit, my head." Bella moaned holding onto her head.

Throwing the covers back Bella grabbed some pants and a t-shirt before walking over to her window and opening it, breathing deeply and moaning slightly at the cold fresh air that hit her warm skin, Bella turned and headed for the bathroom for a shower.

After a long and relaxing shower, she made her way downstairs towards the kitchen. Charlie was already there sitting at the small table sipping some coffee and reading a paper, looking up from his reading he smiled. "Morning Bells, how was your night?"

"Morning Dad, it was alright." Bella said as she grabbed some toast off the table and began buttering it. She didn't want to tell him about the nightmare she had.

"Chief, Chief?" Bella almost dropped the piece of toast that she was holding when a loud voice rang through the radio that was attached to Charlie's police uniform.

Taking it off his belt he held it up and spoke into it. "This is Chief Swan." Charlie said

"Chief Swan sir it's uh there has been an attack and I don't know what to do sir".

Almost instantly Charlie let go of the paper and put his cup of coffee on the table his face grew serious. "Say that again Adam? An attack, where is everyone?" His professionalism coming out, Bella watched as Charlie grabbed his jacket off the coat hook that hung beside the backdoor.

"Chief, sir it's short staff weekend remember? The attack it's some sort of animal they want you to go to the hospital sir".

Letting out a tired sigh Charlie bobbed his head. "Adam, I forgot damn it yeah I'm on my way anything else happens then you let me know understand?" Charlie stated through the radio

"Yes sir, Chief" Strapping it back onto his belt Charlie moved over to Bella, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Sorry Bells looks like I'll be working late tonight, by the way your present is outside".

Bella nibbling at the piece of toast she was holding grew concerned. "An animal?"

"Yeah, remember you're not in Phoenix anymore, anyway I need to get going sorry Bella I wanted to spend some time with you but uh duty calls ya know. Anyway why don't you visit Jacob and Billy you remember them don't you?"

Racking her brain Bella chuckled "Yeah I think so Jacob Black, he has a sister doesn't he?"

Charlie's face lit up. "You do remember them? Yeah she, moved away to Chicago sometime ago, visits when she can, you should stop by, hell I know they would be happy to see again, anyway Bells phone me if you need me all right? Sorry again."

Bella waved him off. "Don't worry about it, I understand duty calls, I might do that - go and see them I mean." Bella said as Charlie said goodbye and went through the backdoor leaving Bella alone.

Twenty minutes later and Bella was standing outside a smile across her face like a kid on Christmas as she inspected her homecoming present a truck, it was rusty red and really old, this didn't bother Bella though she loved it. Running over to the front door of the house she locked it then ran eagerly over to her new truck.

Climbing in she started the engine which roared to life with a bang. "Jesus how old is thing?" Bella mumbled as she reversed. Deciding to do what Charlie recommended and visit her old childhood friend Jacob. Bella drove to the Rez, she found their home, going by her memory. She pulled up beside an old house it was a one story house with a garage covered in blue sheets.

The door to the house opened as Bella slammed her door and a young boy came running out he had waist length hair and a very happy grin across his face as he ran towards Bella. "Bella!" the boy ran reaching Bella he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Uh Jake can't breathe dude!" Bella wheezed laughing when Jacob let go of her.

"Man you haven't changed!" Jacob said grinning.

"Hey how did you know I was coming?" Bella asked as they walked towards the open door where a man with the same hair sat in a wheelchair with the same happy smile on his face.

"Uh yeah anyone could hear that thing coming from a mile away!" Jacob stated.

"Bella, how good to see you again, your old man send you this way?" the man in the wheelchair asked taking hold of Bella's hand and shaking it firmly. His tanned skin stood out against Bella's pale skin.

Nodding her head she put her hands into her pockets. "Yeah he mentioned it as he left for work."

"Yeah, thought he would, well you guys going to come in or?" he asked staring at Bella then Jacob.

"Sure but, first Bella I want to show you something out back, come on." Jacob said excitedly.

"I guess I'll see you two shortly then?" the man in the wheelchair said with a chuckle.

"Yeah speak to you soon Billy!" Bella said following behind Jacob.

The young boy led Bella through a thin walkway covered by two walls that was beside their garage, as they got to the back Jacob stopped beside another garage pointing excitedly, inside was a motorbike it was half done. "So what do you think?" he said walking over to it.

"You did this yourself?!" Bella asked quite impressed.

The boy scoffed as if it was obvious. "Of course, who do you think did that truck you're driving up?"

Bella stared at him, eyebrow raised. "You did that?" she asked making Jacob chuckle.

"Sure did, took me forever too, it was so old that almost every part had to be replaced." Jacob said and then looked at her weirdly, " Hey Bella you all right?"

When Bella didn't answer Jacob waved him hand in front of her face when Bella looked at him the boy jumped back in fright. "Y-Your eyes, Bella! What the hell?!"

"Do you smell that?" she asked him ignoring his reference to her eyes.

"No smell what? Bella your kind of scaring me and what is up with your eyes they are like yellow, with a deep purple in them it's almost animalistic…" Jacob raised an eyebrow standing in front of her.

Sniffing the air Bella growled her body starting to shake, twisting and turning her head Bella made a dash for the woods. "Bella hey WAIT BELLA COME BACK!" Jacob shouted with genuine worry in his voice as Bella ignored his cries and pleas for her to come back, she continued to follow the smell.

With the forest begging to get deeper and more wilder Bella let out a scream and a wail her voice turning deep she hit the nearest tree nails scratching down the wood. "AAAHHHH!" She screamed as her bones began cracking turning her head sharply she bolted to the right the sound of cars hit her ears as she cried out in pain.

"What's happening to me?" she cried as the road came to view. Battling within herself, Bella ran onto the road and it was the last thing she remembered before she was hit by an oncoming car and everything faded to black.

 _It's all your fault, you're a danger to everyone around you, An animal within an animal, are you scared yet?, I wonder what will happen when I am free?, darkness is our ally, It's a crazy world this one, be careful, how could you do this?, everyone will leave you or they will die, "Ah yes, young Bella, how good to see you again"._

 _"You look exhausted, have you learnt to speak yet?, judging by this silence you haven't, oh what a shame young one, the answers I could have given to you, you have questions no doubt well, when you learn to speak ask them and, I WILL ANSWER"._

 _This place is not hell but your rightful place, when the day comes, taking a life is the only way in ensuring our survival, have you figured it out yet?, will tomorrow come?, I promise you this power will make you powerful beyond imagination, when I come out there will be blood._

 _AN: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? let me know. Thanks to Sunny for being my beta._


	2. School

Summary: Isabella Swan notices things about herself, things that are strange and as she gets older they only get stranger, her mother scared of her own daughter decides to send her away to forks to live with her father, whilst there Isabella discovers the supernatural world that will soon involve her.

 **AN:** _Here we go chapter two I was going to update this at the weekend but I will be busy so here we go._

The noise was deafening as Bella opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was four men. The first voice was her father speaking with another man who had tanned skin. Then there was Jacob standing beside his father Billy, both had grim looks across their face.

Letting out a small groan Bella tried to lift herself up. "Bella!" Charlie's voice cried out, as he moved to sit with his daughter, "Bella, you all right?"

Bella staring at her father shook her head, "W-What happened?" her voice was quiet as she looked at the tubes connected to her arms.

Charlie frowned and took hold of Bella's hand as the others gathered around her bed. "You… uh… don't remember what happened, Bells?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Uh… No I… uh… don't…" Bella said shaking her head as Charlie squeezed her hand.

"Well… Bella you went into the woods and Jacob said you were trying to help an animal from getting hit on the road. You saved it, but you also got yourself hit."

Bella looked over to Jacob who was staring at the ground his hands in his pockets. "Yeah I think I remember a bit." Bella said quietly as Charlie helped her sit up. "Dad can I get out here I don't like hospitals."

Charlie looked over to Billy and the other man. "Billy, Harry I'm going to find the doctor." he said standing up.

"Yeh well Charlie, we best be off you know. Bella you get better now, all right?" Billy said as he wheeled ahead of Charlie.

"Bye Bella" Jacob sad waving at the girl.

Waving back Bella bit her lip looking about, waiting for her father to come back with the doctor. Bella waited for only a few minutes before the doors opened again and in walked her father followed by the most handsome person she had ever seen he had blonde hair and very pale skin but that wasn't what caught Bella's attention it was the stunning gold eyes he had.

Charlie stopped beside Bella's bed, a worrying look across his face as he stared at his daughter. "Isabella." the doctor said his voice was musical and soft.

"It's Bella…" Bella said quietly as the man looked at his charts he was holding.

"Well then Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked staring at her.

Shifting uncomfortably Bella responded, "I feel fine, no harm done I just want to go home."

Charlie shook his head. "Bella you could have died, you were hit by a car, and a normal person would be in serious condition." he stated crossing his arms clearly unhappy with his daughter saying she fine when she was not.

Giving her shoulders a small shrug Bella yawned. "Look I feel fine. No headaches, no soreness of any kind dad, may I go?" she looked to the doctor writing on his clipboard, looking up he smiled.

"Bella, you seem fine. And going by this," he tapped the clipboard, "you will be just fine; however, I would like to put the Chief's mind at ease by doing some tests of my own. They will be quick and painless I promise".

Bella looking to her dad nodded her head. "Sure, if it will get me out of here and put my dad's mind at ease."

The doctor smiled. "Great well first I want you to follow this light ok?" he pulled out a small light from his pocket and held it up in the air, moving his hand to the right. Bella's head turned to the right, then to the left then the back following the light.

"All right, that seems to be fine you can move your head perfectly, now on to the next small test." Putting his hand into his pocket he pulled out a small hammer it was tiny with a rubber end to it. "Okay, next I'm going to tap you gently with this. Tell me if you feel any pain."

Her legs hung over the bed as the doctor tapped both her knees gently. "Hmm…" he said to himself. Next he took Bella's arms and held it out straight before tapping it gently; he smiled putting the hammer into his pocket. "Well Bella everything seems to be fine, your reflex's seems to be in order and there's no pain in your legs and your arms which is odd, but also good news."

He started writing on his clipboard before attaching the pen to it and holding it down to his side a big smile across his face. "Well Bella, I would say you will be just fine in fa-" he was cut off by his phone ringing looking apologetically towards Bella and Charlie he pulled it out and frowned before answering it. "Alice, everything all right?" he spoke into his phone walking away slightly.

Bella looked to her dad a small smile across her face. "Did you get that animal?" she asked him.

Charlie's face fell grim almost instantly making Bella's smile drop off her face. "No, the person...died Bells…"

Charlie looked away as the doctor came back his gold eyes curious as he stepped beside Bella's bed. "Sorry about that, my daughter Alice, family emergency." The doctor spoke.

He smiled. "Well Bella I want you to call if you have any headaches or feel anything at all ok?" he said smiling his gold eyes twinkling, then he turned towards Charlie and held out his hand. "Chief, always a pleasure isn't it?"

With that he walked away to the very end bed as Charlie said. "Dr. Cullen, you too".

"So can I go home?" Bella asked confused as Charlie chuckled.

"Yes, but take your time these tubes are just attached to your arms. They took them out soon after you arrived here." Charlie spoke. Nodding her head, Bella wondered why she was fully dressed in her clothes and not in hospital clothes.

She was about fall when she got her shoes on, making Charlie reach out and get hold of her, steadying his daughter Charlie looked at her warily. "Bells? You sure you're all right"

Waving him away she faked a smile. "Yes, I am ok; I just want to get home."

 _The sun rises, yet I almost escaped, when I get out they are all in danger, inside here isn't fun. The sun rises._

 _"Isabella, sweetheart, you there? Well I know you're listening… You have to take my advice and be careful; it's dangerous, you must learn to control it because once it escapes you will never be able to let it go"_

 _The dawn is near; when blood is spilt it will be by me. I hear them all. I thirst for their bones, the power inside._

The sun was peeking out from the gap through the curtains as Bella finished speaking with her mom. It has been two days since she got out of hospital; she had to go to school today, but Charlie wanted her to take the Monday off to rest.

Fully dressed, Bella grabbed the school bag Charlie had given her and swung it over her shoulder as she went down the stairs. Her father was sitting at the table like always sipping away on a cup of coffee and reading the paper.

"Hey dad," Bella said with a tiny smile.

"Oh hey kiddo, how ya feeling?" he asked placing the paper down.

"Good… Mom she wasn't too happy, you know how she is…" Bella trailed off, "Anyway, I better go I don't want to be late first day and all." Charlie let out a small chuckle.

"I understand; well be good. I am going to be working late tonight; there was another animal attack. It's getting closer to town." He seemed to be upset as he spoke.

"Another attack…" Bella whispered.

"Yeah, well anyway better get going right?" he said with a smile.

Bella said goodbye and darted outside towards her truck. She pulled her hood up as the rain was heavy and a cold mist hung over the air outside. The trip to school was a very short one for Bella and a very boring one too. She found that once she arrived in the school parking lot, she had come too early but deciding she didn't want to leave until last minute, she got out her truck and headed for the main office.

Pulling the door open Bella stepped inside the building, the heat instantly hit her body as she walked up to the counter. There an old woman with big glasses was looking bored, she didn't even look up when she spoke to Bella. "Yes, how may I help you?" she asked in a very boring drawing voice.

"Uh I'm Isabella Swan… I'm here to get my schedule." Bella replied to the older woman trying to be as nice as possible.

The woman's eyes went wide as she fumbled over the small counter she was sitting at. "You're the chief's daughter? Yes, yes I have your schedule here. Now you get the pink slip signed by your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day alright?"

Taking her schedule Bella said thanks and begun making her way back to her truck. She waited ten more minutes before the school began getting busy, the parking lot around here was filling up and she was glad to see that just like her truck which was very old, everyone else seemed to have old cars too.

Checking the time on her phone, Bella grabbed her bag and got out the truck locking the door, she made her way over to the school building keen to get to class on time.

Making her way towards her first class, Bella didn't know where she was going and luckily a young boy with slightly tanned skin tapped her on the shoulder making the brunette turn around and almost fall in surprise. "You must be Isabella Swan?" he said with a grin which instantly made Bella feel awkward.

"Yeah, you can just call me Bella." she said returning a tiny uncomfortable smile.

"Oh okay then Bella, it's nice to meet you. I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place; I couldn't help but notice you looked lost? What's your first subject?"

Eric seemed like an honest and somewhat nice person so Bella looked down at her schedule and replied, "Um, English with a Mr. Watson".

Eric's eyes lit up as if he won a thousand dollars. "Hey, that's my class too; we can walk together if you want."

Bella nodded her head, "Sure…" It wouldn't hurt to make some friends would it?

English passed by fast, too fast for Bella's taste. Before she knew it, she was sitting down in the cafeteria with eight different people she had met throughout her classes, and she was surprised school seemed to go this quickly. The last time she remembered school seemed to last forever.

Maybe it was because it was her first day, and she made friends, who knows? Sitting down on a chair speaking with a girl named Angela, who Bella really liked the girl, seemed ridiculously nice unlike the other girls she had met.

Taking a bite out of a sandwich she bought, Bella looked up from Angela's rambling to notice the doors opening and in walked five people; five unnatural beautiful people. Bella felt herself go red just by looking at them. The first thing she noticed was the clothes; they all seemed expensive. The second thing she noticed aside from the obvious godly looks was their eyes; they were gold, just like the doctor who treated her.

The last thing she noticed was how pale they all were. She couldn't help but stare and noticed she wasn't the only one as she watched them practically glide across the floor. She thought in her head what they were like.

"Hey Bella? Are you listening?" Angela said waving her hands in front of Bella's face.

Still red Bella shook her head "Sorry Angela, got distracted."

Angela just smirked. "So I noticed… That's the Cullens and Hales… beautiful of course. Suppose you want to know more about them?" she said making Bella nod her head "definitely". Again Angela just grinned, "Okay so, the big guy with the short hair, that's Emmett Cullen, as far as I know he isn't single. I think he has a girlfriend but she's in college or something.'

Bella nodded letting her eyes roar over the massive muscle man. "The other guy, who has a pained expression that's Jasper Hale he has a girlfriend too. I saw them shopping once… I think she's in college or she works… I honestly don't know. Usually there's another guy named Edward…" At the mention of his name a dreamy look came across her face before she blushed and continued on, "but he isn't here, don't know why and I think he is single. No one knows, always turns people down".

Bella kept on staring as Angela kept talking, she couldn't help but take in their features. "Then there is the super hot blonde, that's Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin sister she's gay. I think she broke every guy's heart in this school when they saw her with the other blonde sitting beside her, that's Hanna. I don't know too much about her other than she is Rosalie's girlfriend and that when Rosalie's around don't try and talk to her."

Bella stopped staring at the table they were sitting at to look at Angela. Her eyebrow was raised; the question was in her eyes as Angela answered. "Rosalie's a bitch, well so they say. I stay away from them but everyone calls her the ice queen." Angela sighed before nodding at another one. "And lastly is the small petite one, her name's Alice and again I don't know too much about her, but what I will say is she is the most talkative amongst them".

Bella let her eyes fall on the last one. She was sitting beside Rosalie, her eyes were drifted down on the table and her face seemed sad. "Hey are they related to a doctor by any chance?" Bella asked Angela her eyes never moving from the small woman.

"Yeah, didn't I mention? They are all adopted by Mr. Cullen and his wife. Foster family and all that but the weird thing is that they are not related. Like the Hales obviously are and the Cullen's well… It's weird and they all live together too, I mean I am not judging but it's just odd".

Nodding her head in agreement Bella asked another question. "Have they always lived in Forks?"

"No, they moved here from Alaska last year why?" Angela asked but Bella didn't seem to be listening instead Bella watched as Alice spoke with Rosalie.

"Alice, that new girl is staring at you." Rosalie said.

Looking up Alice locked eyes with Bella. "So I have noticed," Alice replied calmly.

"Her emotions are all over the place," Jasper said, "It's very odd for a human, even if she is staring at Alice."

There was a low hiss. "Alice, have you seen anything?"

Bella frowned seen anything? What does that mean?

The short haired girl let out a frustrated growl. "No, that's the problem Rosalie. I haven't been able to see anything for more than a week now, I don't know why…" Alice's voice fell at the last bit making Bella feel sorry for her.

"What do you mean you haven't seen anything?" Rosalie demanded.

"I don't know Rose I just told you." Alice replied.

"It's that new girl isn't it? Alice what aren't you telling us?" Rosalie pushed.

When Alice didn't respond Emmet spoke up for the first time having listened to them talk. "Leave Alice alone Rosalie, you know she gets picked on enough ain't that right Tinkerbelle?" This seemed to have the desired effect as a small smile appeared on Alice's face.

"Bella? You're scaring me." Angela's voice said full of worry, as Bella stopped looking at Alice and the Cullen's. Her eyes were wide as she realized she just heard them talk when they were sitting at the very end of the cafeteria. Eyes wide as saucers Bella opened her mouth and closed it again. "Sorry, spaced out is all, I am going to grab some air before the bell goes again."

Bella didn't wait for Angela to reply; she just got up and walked out. The doors slammed shut behind her; her heart was racing as she freaked out. Bella opened the fire door and walked out into the parking lot, her head was spinning like crazy. Taking a seat on the small curb unable to stand, the rain soaking through her clothes, Bella held onto her head with her hands.

First, the crash, now this what was happening to her? She didn't have long to think about before the door opened again. "Bella?" Angela's voice rang out concern filled, "Hey Bella you're soaking!"

Nodding her head, Bella stood up off the curb and sighed, "Yeah, I know…"

Angela, had a worried face. "Bella, if you don't feel well then go home. Don't sit outside in the rain, trust me. You won't get better, no matter what anyone tells you." Bella's face burst into a smile as she followed Angela back inside.

"So what do you have?" Bella said.

"PE, unfortunately you?" Angela sighed.

"Art double period." Bella nodded.

Angela grinned. "Nice, come on I'll show you to cl-" The bell rung overhead.

"Thanks Angela…" Bella mumbled, her head still sore, and she was still freaked out by the events at the cafeteria.

Angela, decided it would be best to take the quick route to art which turned out to be the long route as Bella found out when she arrived at class, five minutes late, the teacher didn't seem to mind though and was happy to have another person in the class as only six people were there, she signed the pink slip and told Bella to take a seat next to the window.

Bella did as so and was very nervous, as the two blondes, Rosalie and Hanna were sitting right beside her. The only thing separating them was a chair that had a leather jacket which smelled very appealing to Bella and a small handbag already on it. Bella only moments into her seat, felt her heart pumping again as Alice Cullen walked in with a bright, cheerful smile was on her face.

Bella watched as Alice, who was carrying paint brushes and a big huge folder under her arm, handed them over to the teacher who smiled and thanked Alice. Bella now felt nervous and shy for reasons unknown to her, the petite woman made her way over to the seat right beside Bella.

The instant she was seated Bella could smell her. The scent was mint and raspberry. She spoke to her sisters as Bella looked out the window, watching the heavy rain bounce off it.

"All right everyone, as there are only eight of us this year, I have set out projects that you will be doing in pairs, each project will take a month and every month the project will change, the pair's with the best and most unique project will win a very special prize, now I'm not going to say what that prize is, it's a secret surprise." The teacher spoke.

At the word surprise, Bella saw out the corner of her eye, Alice sitting up in her chair she was almost bouncing excitedly. "Now as we are so few in numbers, I decided a fair way to pick the partner. Your partners will be who you are sitting beside. It's like this so there's no argument, now these projects will require a lot of time and effort, so I want you all to think of them as homework okay?"

As the teacher, went on about the first project which was to paint ten pictures of famous landscapes, five per person if you get more than ten or five done per person you get a reward. Once she was finished talking she told the pairs to begin work. Bella who was calmer now turned around to face a beaming Alice, her gold eyes and bright white teeth stood out, making Bella melt on the spot.

Her face slightly red, Bella spoke first. "Hey, uh… I'm Bella. You're… uh… Alice?" She didn't know why she questioned the other girls name she just did. It didn't seem to affect Alice though, in fact she smiled wider. "Yeah I am. So Bella looks like we are partners, have you ever done anything like this before?"

Shaking her head she said, "No, when I was last at school I didn't take art as a subject, in truth I have never been that good."

Alice pouted, her bottom lip sticking out making Bella burn even more. She was so flustered and she didn't know why. "Aw, well that's no problem we can work on it together. I know it's meant to be a team game, but we don't have to work together at this moment. It's up to you."

Bella found herself getting lost in Alice's eyes and the girl's scent as it wrapped itself around her. "Um, sure thing Alice, are you good at Art?"

Letting out a small laugh Alice nodded her head while throwing out her chest in pride. "It's one of my favorite hobbies. If I'm honest it's a real passion of mine, so if you want to work together, why don't you come over to my house tonight? We can begin right away."

Bella biting her lip hard she frowned. "I can't tonight, what about tomorrow?" she asked hopeful.

Alice could see confusion in her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, that will work. We are so going to rock this competition."

Bella talked some more with Alice and found her a good company. She was still confused about today. The way she felt looking at Alice, to hearing them talk at lunch it was all confusing and Bella was growing concerned should she bring this up to her father? She didn't think he would understand.

Bella herself was no stranger to odd and weird things happening around her and to her, but this was a whole new level. When Bella got home from school, her mind was clouded by Alice her scent everything that went on at school. Yet again Bella didn't have a good sleep.

 _Home sweet home… War is coming, so many will vanish by my hand. The enemy is near and you didn't notice them? Once a month I will be free, it is inevitable, you cannot fight a losing battle._

 _"Isabella, it's time almost... I'm almost free, don't worry my child, I will take care of you, you have nothing to fear, the time is soon"._

 _Is the sea red? When I'm home I will hunt freely, the darkness is our ally and the light is our weakness, the day is dawn before the night is up, you know no evil._

 **AN:** _I just want to clear something up so first is the pairs in this story are going to be much different as you can all see. I really wanted another gay pair and decided to make Rosalie gay don't know why I just did I want this story to be different from other peoples too so yeah more about the pairs will be learnt as the chapter go on. Secondly I just want to say this is a work in progress for me so yeah I am doing my best and I firmly believe this story will get better as it gets on more about Bella and the wolf inside her will be released next chapter anyway thanks for all and any support I appreciate it thanks for reading._

 _Thank you Sunny you are awesome and a great beta._


	3. Athena

_Summary: Isabella Swan notices things about herself, things that are strange and as she gets older they only get stranger, her mother scared of her own daughter decides to send her away to forks to live with her father, whilst there Isabella discovers the supernatural world that will soon involve her._

 ** _AN: Thanks for all the support I appreciate it._**

The heavy rain battered against the kitchen window as Bella was eating her morning breakfast. "Hey kiddo, so I'm gonna be working late tonight." Charlie said stepping into the kitchen. He was wearing his usual police chief uniform the only thing new was his waterproof jacket.

Bella gulping down her food as quickly as possible and bobbed her head in response. "Alright then, I'm meant to be going over to Alice's house tonight so will you be ok with no food?" Bella asked her dad. Since she moved in, Bella has done most of the cooking if not all of it as her father was terrible at cooking, and ended up burning all the food almost every time he attempted to cook.

He gave a small chuckle. "Of course I'll be fine Bells. You do remember that I've been taking care of myself all this time, don't you? Anyway if you end up going to Alice's don't be late home all right?" Charlie gave Bella a rather stern look, something he never does.

Bella, dumping her plate into the sink gave it a quick rinse under the water. "Yeah, I won't be there long, maybe an hour or something. All we are working on is a school project." Drying her hands she spun around to face her father who was smiling slightly.

"Well either way I'm proud of you for making some friends." He said.

Starting to feel awkward, Bella excused herself and went upstairs to grab her school bag. Entering her room Bella reached out to grab her bag off her desk when she heard a slight buzzing sound in her ears. Following the sound, Bella walked into Charlie's bedroom and walked over to the window.

Looking out into the heavy rain, she could make out the trees really easy and just past the farthest tree, she could make out a shape. Bella strained her eyes, trying with all her might to make it out. The shape was big, huge even and it did look like an animal. Which animal she wasn't sure.

The more she stared at it the more it became clear. She could see the paws of the gigantic feet, the brown and gray fur on it just as she was about to see the head a low snarl came from the beast. "Bella?" Bella jumped back in freight as Charlie put his hand on her shoulder. "Little, jumpy there kid aren't ya?" Charlie said as Bella whipped her head around to face the window but as she looked at the spot she was staring at, only moments ago, nothing was there.

Frowning Bella shook her head. "Is everything all right?" Charlie asked.

Bella nodded her head. "Yeah, sorry just I heard a bang then I looked out the window and saw the rain and the wind." She said making Charlie eye her suspiciously before nodding his head.

"Well I'm off to work remember your coat. It's meant to be freezing tonight alright? See you later then."

With that Charlie left the room, leaving a confused Bella staring out the window. Hearing a slam downstairs she knew Charlie had left.

Shaking her head Bella sighed before turning around and heading down the stairs, she grabbed her keys off the table, then her coat which hung on the peg just beside the back door; throwing it on she zipped it up. It was a parka her favorite coat, her lucky coat.

After locking the door, Bella pulled up her hood to stop the rain from soaking her. Her breath came out like mist, it was freezing and the ground was slightly icy too. With a shaky hand Bella unlocked the truck door and jumped in, putting her keys into the ignition the truck roared to life.

Reversing out the driveway Bella made off towards her second day of school. Ten minutes later, Bella found herself in the school parking lot; her headphones were in her ears blasting music as she hopped out the truck.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Spinning around Bella pulled out her headphones as Angela was smiling at her. "Sorry Angela, headphones." Bella pointed to them before putting them safely away in her bag.

Rolling her eyes Angela just chuckled, as two boys came walking over. Bella had met both yesterday there was Eric the first person she met and the other guy Mike, who couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Eric stood beside Angela, giving her a small shove in the shoulder that almost knocked him off his feet; this made Bella laugh a little and Angela too. "So should we go inside or are we going to stay out in the rain all day?" Mike asked.

English was a bit different for Bella. At least her seating arrangements were anyway. Today she was sitting beside a new kid. She knew that because she heard Angela talk about her all morning. Glancing over at the new girl, Bella couldn't help but stare as she took in this girl's appearance.

She was tall even in her seat, she had brown hair tied back into a bun and upon closer inspection had a few stripes of gray in there too. Next was her clothing, it was expensive; Bella could tell this right away. She had a short sleeve gray t-shirt on and black jeans both had designer logo's on it then there was her boots UGGS that were brown. They were nice in Bella's opinion.

Then there were her arms. The girl, or more like woman to Bella, had a full sleeve. Bella could make out the girls tattoo's but had no idea what they were. They all had strange shapes and words in languages Bella didn't know one thing she did notice though, was a wolf with a circle around it and a queens crown on top of the wolfs head. Lastly was her skin, it was perfectly tanned making Bella feel oddly pale sitting next to the girl with the tanned skin along with the grey sharp eyes.

Although, Bella stared at the girl, she did so as sneakily as she could but as if sensing her staring the girl, turned around and looked at Bella. Her grey eyes locked with Bella's chocolate ones and a small smirk rose across the girl's face.

"Guess we are working together." She said still smirking as Bella nodded her head.

"Guess we are… I'm Bella," Bella said offering a small smile to the girl.

"Hmm… very nice to meet you Bella; I'm Athena," the girl spoke offering her hand.

Bella took it, and was surprised at how warm it is. "So Bella, you single?" Athena said, causing Bella to blush heavily against her pale skin.

"Yes… Why?" Bella's voice sounded very quiet even to her.

The girl just smirked. "Just curious."

The rest of English went by with Athena mostly staring at Bella and she doing most of the writing. Bella was thankful when the bell rang; she grabbed her bag and almost ran out of the classroom.

After feeling so flustered, Bella was happy that she didn't have Athena in her next class or her next few classes in fact. It wasn't until lunch did she see her again.

Sitting with her friends Bella was eating some fries and speaking with Angela when the cafeteria doors banged open and in walked or rather stomped in was Alice Cullen. She was furious so much that Bella could tell, judging by the looks of her family. This wasn't good.

"What's up with her?" Bella said to the table.

It was Jessica that answered. "She's been in that mood all day. She even argued with the teacher."

Bella frowned staring at the girl, "God damn it why?"

Alice ranted to Jasper who put his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, you're getting yourself upset over nothing."

Bella's eyes widened as she realized she was hearing the Cullen's speak again, with a rather uncomfortable frown Bella focused on them to listen some more. "Calm down?" Alice hissed, "How... the... fuck can I calm down about this? This person appears and thinks she can take what's mine?" Alice closed her eyes, her fists clenched; her intakes of breath heavy.

Blinking, Bella stared confused when Alice looked up. Their eyes met and Bella offered a small smile but Alice didn't return it, in fact she just looked away. A deep sadness and anger shone in those gold eyes.

"So Bella, are you up for it?" Mike asked, looking at the brunette.

"Uh… sorry, what?" Bella gave an apologizing look.

"La Push? It's a beach on the Rez; we are all going this weekend. Do you want to go?" Mike said his eyes hopeful as Bella pondered on what to say before gently shrugging her shoulders.

"Sure, why not?"

Grinning Mike high fived another boy Tyler. When Athena walked in, she stared around the place clearly looking for someone. When her eyes landed on Bella's table the girl walked over.

Upon reaching their table she took a seat in the now empty chair that another girl had been sitting on only moments before, "Hi guys and Bella," she said eyeing Bella, that blush covered her cheeks again, "So I heard you guys are going to La Push, mind if I come?" She threw a look in Mike and the other boys direction, all but having them drooling as they nodded their heads.

"Hey, so I wanted to ask. Is that your truck out there?" Athena asked Bella.

"Yeah," came her short and quick reply earning a grin from the other girl.

"It doesn't look safe" she pointed out making Bella shrug her shoulders.

"It runs fine." This seemed to amuse Athena as the girl just chuckled before mumbling a response.

Bella was glad when lunch was over. It was time for art; it was the one subject she had at the same time every day after lunch. Bella was one of the first to arrive and took her seat next to the window, patiently waiting for her partner Alice. She was still keen to know if the smaller girl wanted her to come over tonight as they haven't spoke at all today.

Bella was too busy, staring out the window to notice someone take a seat beside her, and if not for her incredible smell, Bella would have thought Alice wasn't there at all. Turning around Bella smiled softly when Alice looked at her. "Hey," she said.

Alice, whose eyes seemed slightly darker than usual Bella noticed, still had a sad look about her face "Hey, Bella I just want to let you know that we will have to cancel tonight. I'm not feeling too good but hopefully tomorrow?" Alice said tilting her head to the side.

Bella biting her lip nodded smiling. "Yeah, yeah of course, that's not a problem Alice. Tomorrow it is." She grinned at the smaller girl and was about to speak when a scent hit her nose, unlike anything she smelled before. The scent was strong and smelled of flowers and freshly cut grass.

Wrinkling her nose Bella sneezed, when her eyes opened again in walked Athena, she went straight over to the teacher before taking a seat. Bella was relieved near the door and by herself.

The teacher told the class to continue where they left off yesterday, and so they did. Bella and Alice began discussing what they were going to draw and going through plans that would benefit them both.

"So Alice, tell me about yourself." Bella said scribbling down on a piece of paper what she was going to draw first as Alice spoke up.

"Hmm, there isn't much to say really, I'm sure you have already heard stories of me" Bella shrugged and looked at her.

"I bet they are incorrect." Bella said with a smirk.

Alice smirked back and began drawing a sketch on her book of the Golden Gate Bridge. "Maybe, you're right. Ok so my parents died when I was little, don't remember them at all, um I like the color purple and fashion. I love shopping! Hey we should go sometime it will be great!"

Bella chuckled at Alice's enthusiasm. "I highly doubt she'd want to go shopping with you Alice. She would be there all day if she went with you." Hannah spoke up from beside Alice which earned her a kick as Alice shot her a look.

"What about you Bella? Why did you move to forks of all places?" She asked.

Bella stopped writing and looked up deep in thought.

 _"It happened again; yes I know I'm terribly sorry Mr. Cunningham." Bella watched on as her mother was speaking on the phone, her voice sounded strained. Bella was in trouble again. When her mother put down the phone she gave her daughter a very worried look._

 _"Mom I-" holding up her hand to stop her from speaking, Bella's mother squatted down so she was level with Bella who sat on the floor._

 _"Bella, this-this isn't good. What's happening? Someone's going to end up getting hurt." Bella could see the pain on her mother's face._

 _"But I don't know what happened… I-I blacked out. Honest I wouldn't do something like that! You know I wouldn't- I couldn't…" Bella's voice was tearful and quiet as she spoke._

 _"I know sweetheart, but every time it happens, you are always found right next to it. Now I believe you one hundred percent, I do, you are my daughter but Bella, people are starting to get freaked out. Phil, the neighbors, even myself. I want you to spend some time with Charlie."_

 _Bella's eye's started tearing up, anger came crashing down on her. Pushing herself off the floor, she snarled at her mother. "Fuck, it's not my fault! I didn't do anything! You don't believe me. I know you don't and now you want to send me to live with Charlie, in cold, wet, boring Forks! What the fuck Renee? You want to know what I think. I think you are scared; scared it might end up a person next time, well let me tell you something there won't be a fucking next time"._

 _Bella stormed out the room leaving Renee to gape open mouthed at her daughter who seemed so aggressive towards her that she wasn't even sure that was her daughter. Wiping away her eyes Renee whispered. "I didn't want this for you Bella, never had, never will"._

Coming out of her train of thoughts, Bella looked at Alice, "Sorry Alice was thinking back, yeah so I moved her because my mother and Phil travel a lot and I wanted to give them some space."

Bella heard Hannah whisper. "She's lying…" Bella looked past Alice and raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"How am I lying?" Bella asked; at once there was three shocked looks, across the faces of Alice, Rosalie and Hannah Bella tilting her head back spoke. "Well? How do you know I was lying?" she pressed, curious to know if this girl was guessing. However, when none of them answered that's when Bella just realized two things.

One was that, she just whispered and even to Bella it was very low. She only just caught it and second was the darkening of Rosalie's eyes. The blonde herself looked away to stop Bella from staring. When she turned around again her eyes were back to gold all though it was a slightly dark gold.

Looking around Bella felt awkward and just when things couldn't get any weirder they did, Athena was staring at them too. Her eyes looked different too, but Bella couldn't make them out as clearly as Rosalie's. "Uh, Bella she didn't mean as an offense. It's just Hannah is good at reading people." Alice spoke fast, making Bella a little confused.

"Sure, okay well anyway that's what happened." More awkward silence followed before they began to talk again. Bella asked Alice what would be a better idea, the empire state building or the tower of Pisa. They agreed on the tower of Pisa to begin with.

When the bell rang at the end of the day, Bella made her way out to the parking lot. She said goodbye to Alice and she noticed Athena, lingering around her truck and as if sensing the girl from the other half of the parking lot she turned around and gave Bella a grin a very sneaky grin.

Bella had a feeling that the girl was up to no good. When she got home that night she made tea for Charlie before going to bed early. Her mind was all messed up with the day's events, as strange things seemed to be happening all around her and she didn't know why.

 _Tick tock, I am almost out; a friend is near can you smell it? People are going to die starting tomorrow._

 _"Isabella, they are here, they will help you, hunt with you, and protect you. They are the Guardian angels that stand watch over your very life."_

 _Tick tock, I am almost free; don't you realize you are in enemy territory? Bloodshed will soon be here._

 **AN: So quick question who do you think Athena is?**

 **Thanks to Sunny for being a great beta again.**


End file.
